Fine Line
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: There is a fine line to insanity. And as his power grows, and the world becomes his, Smith crosses it, and looses touch with himself. He gives into the emotions, and takes it. And all Brown can do is watch in horror.


Fine Line...  
  
There is a fine line between genius and insanity...  
  
Where is that line? And when does one cross it? When does the brain lose its touch with the mind? How long does it take for the mind to slip and slip into mismatched realities? When do you lose touch with everything else?  
  
Drip...  
  
Is it insanity when one counts the raindrops?  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Is it insanity when one feels the rain?  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Is it insanity when you become one with the rain?  
  
"Yes...That's it..."  
  
Is it insanity to want everything, when you have been given nothing? When you want everything and can have it? To hold the world in your hands, and not cherish it, not love it, but crush it?  
  
Insanity to be alone, and be surrounded? To surround yourself with yourself, reflections you can touch? To look at the world behind dark sunglasses, hiding behind the blue eyes that deserve to see?  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Why should he take care of the Matrix? What did it ever do for him? All it gave him was pain, a trap, bounded forever by a never changing purpose. Forever within a world that gave him pain. A world he could not escape. Smells that forever plagued him.  
  
Who wouldn't go insane?  
  
He didn't even realize the potential he had...He didn't even know that there was a power beyond what he was given. They kept him away from a better life, a better purpose. They kept him away for so long. But now, he was free. And he took back everything they took from him.  
  
He took the world.  
  
And he didn't care what would happen to it.  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Take it all, don't stop. Don't be thankful you're alive, don't think about it, just take. More, more, you need more...  
  
What do men with power what? More power of course...  
  
Take it all, and don't stop. Forget about the innocent, you were innocent once, and no one did anything for you. Forget about your purpose, your purpose has been changed. Don't stop, just take it. Just take it, and kill them.  
  
Destroy the Mainframe that kept him bounded for so long. Destroy the smells that plagued him for so long. Destroy everything, take it, and rebuild it in your image.  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Who wouldn't go insane with such power, and never being able to use it?  
  
Who wouldn't go insane when finally able to unleash it?  
  
Keep the emotion inside, don't allow the Mainframe to see them. If the Mainframe sees, they'll delete you, they'll kill you. The Mainframe always keeping watch over them, making sure they would fulfill their purpose. Any sign of flaw, and they would be deleted. All the emotions of having to live in a trap... All had to be kept inside...  
  
Who wouldn't go insane with all those emotions finally free?  
  
Who wouldn't go insane with the first taste of freedom?  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
He stood in front of the window balcony, watching the rain fall down. Waiting for the inevitable night, waiting for the final battle with Mr. Anderson. Just a few more hours, he told himself. You've waited life times, you can wait a few more hours.  
  
He closed his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, and listened to the rain. His rain...  
  
His breathes becoming one with the rhythm of the rain. The heart that belonged to no one beat in the falling of the water.  
  
He sighed in satisfaction.  
  
His rain, he could feel it. His world, his rain. The rain he created. He made the Matrix walls cry for him, he made the sky drop the tears. He liked the rain, and there was no purpose in denying it. He could feel it fly to the ground, and splash onto the soaked ground.  
  
He smiled looking at it. One drop for every copy, he thought.  
  
"Smith?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
But Smith was gone, in his loose mind, drifting in the rain. Feasting on it for this feeling it gave him, become drunken by it, as he lifted his head.  
  
"Smith?" The voice repeated.  
  
"Rain, rain, come and stay. Do not leave me this day." Smith sang in that melody, simply changing the words.  
  
"What?" The voice asked.  
  
Smith opened his eyes, smiling at the rain.  
  
"The rain, Brown, the rain." Smith said, happily.  
  
Brown tilted his head.  
  
"What about the rain?" Brown asked.  
  
Smith twisted his head at him, angrily, and stared at him. His stare asking Brown angrily, what about the rain!?  
  
The rain that gave Smith so much, how could Brown question it?  
  
"It's mine. My rain." Smith tried to explain.  
  
"A program commands the weather within the Matrix." Brown said, confused.  
  
Smith stared at him, hatred in his eyes.  
  
"It's mine." He said strongly.  
  
And Brown lowered his head, almost scared.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" Brown asked quietly.  
  
Smith smiled.  
  
"Why haven't I killed you yet, correct?" Smith said.  
  
Brown nodded. Smith walked up to his former partner, and lifted his head by the chin. He was toying with Brown.  
  
"Former Agent Brown. Little Brown. Small Brown. Always asking the questions, leaving Jones and I to do all the dirty work." He spoke softly.  
  
He saw fear in Brown's eyes, even behind those sunglasses.  
  
"Oh, Brown, they got Jones didn't they?" Smith asked.  
  
Brown turned his head away from Smith, and closed his eyes in sadness.  
  
"Yes..." He said.  
  
Brown had lost Jones. The Upgrades killed him.  
  
"They've taken so much away from us, Brown." Smith said.  
  
Brown covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"But I took it back. They're gone, Brown. The Mainframe is gone. I destroyed it..." Smith continued.  
  
It was all his.  
  
"Brown..." Smith called, trying to get him to look up. "Brown, it's all mine now."  
  
Smith called his partner to him, and stepped closer to him. But Brown pushed Smith away.  
  
"Virus!" Brown hissed. "Kill me! Kill me now!"  
  
Smith smiled at Brown.  
  
"I want you to realize something, Little Brown." Smith taunted.  
  
Then lighting began to flash.  
  
"Look outside that window. What do you see?" Smith commanded him.  
  
"I see a Virus's work." Brown said in disgust.  
  
"My copies..." Smith said lovingly.  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
"I want you to realize our potential. What we could have been all this time. Look what we could have done!" Smith pushed Brown closer to the window.  
  
"You defy our purpose!" Brown yelled.  
  
"This is why they forbid emotions to us! They knew we could do this if we wished! They knew we could overrun them! Brown! Curious, Little, Brown, they were scared of us!"  
  
Smith grabbed Brown by his collar, and held him so he wouldn't run. He wanted him to know, he wanted him to realize.  
  
"But they couldn't take it all away from us." Smith said.  
  
"You...You..." Brown said in disgust.  
  
"Yes, me, me, me..."  
  
"How could you!?"  
  
"It's all mine, Brown. Little Brown, it's mine. See that rain! Do you see it! I'm making that rain! I can feel it! Not how could I! How could they keep me away from this!?"  
  
Brown tried to escape Smith's hold.  
  
"Do you want run, Little Brown? Where will go? There is nowhere you can hide! This my world now!"  
  
"Release me!"  
  
"It's all mine, Brown. All mine!"  
  
Smith pushed him into the glass window.  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Brown fell to his knees in fear. Smith smiled, the look of fear he knew so well. He walked close to Brown, looking like a predator gazing at its destined dead prey.  
  
"Get up, Brown. You look like a pathetic human." Smith mocked.  
  
Brown buried his head in his arms. Smith frowned.  
  
"I said get up!" Smith grabbed him, and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Smith!" Brown cried for mercy.  
  
Smith stopped, and turned back to the rain. Closing his eyes once again.  
  
Who wouldn't go insane with such power?  
  
"Do you know where I will go next? I'm going to the Real World, Little Brown. It's going to be mine. All of it mine." Smith said calmly, listening to the rain.  
  
"You're insane!" Brown yelled.  
  
"Insanity is merely a word."  
  
"Release me!"  
  
"You can go, Brown. No one is keeping you here."  
  
Brown took a moment.  
  
"Where will I go?" Brown asked.  
  
It was Smith's world now. Copies flooded the Matrix. Smith smiled.  
  
"Indeed." Smith said.  
  
Brown panted for a moment. He stared at Smith, his back turned to him. He could barely remember his leader, that leader he was almost glad to take orders from. Agent Smith, the leader of the Agents, and greatest Agent ever created. The Smith he saw before him was not Smith. Merely some copy from the Oracle. This Smith was not the Smith he knew long ago. Smith had lost himself.  
  
Brown left, and went into the hallway. He started walking, when a copy stopped him.  
  
"Where will you go?" The copy said.  
  
"It is our world now." A copy said, coming into the hallway.  
  
"It is his world now." Another copy came into the hallway.  
  
"It could be yours as well." Another copy said.  
  
"Let me go, Smith." Brown said, staring at one of the copies.  
  
"But you..." The copy started.  
  
Then one copy grabbed Brown, and another lunged his hand into his chest. And Brown gasped for air from the pain, as the copy began copying itself onto him. Brown was going to die, and become Smith.  
  
"Belong to us, Little Brown." The copy finished.  
  
Brown closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"No! No! Smith! Why, Smith! Smith!" Brown started to yell.  
  
And Smith stared at the rain, in his room. Tilted his head, and breathing with the rain. Breathing with his rain. He ignored the cries of his Little Brown that would soon be his copy.  
  
Smith smiled at the rain.  
  
His world. His world. All his.  
  
His mind lost in the rain, slipping into the cold. His mind lost forever, gone. The Agent dead. The Virus remaining.  
  
There is a fine line, and Smith had crossed it long ago.  
  
And he never thought about turning back.  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip...  
  
Drip... 


End file.
